


Kiss Me Better, Baby

by Coriander (JayTylerA)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, Kisses, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTylerA/pseuds/Coriander
Summary: Kisses have meant a lot to Pete over the years. He had his first one at twelve, a girl named Stephanie, with a pretty blonde ponytail and big brown eyes and skinny little legs under the slide at the little kids’ playground in town. The kisses as he lost his v-card at fifteen, a man whose name he can’t remember for how drunk he was but he does remember blueblueblue eyes. Kisses with Mikeyway, stolen and giggly and half the time drunk or high. But these kisses, these kisses mean the most to Pete. These kisses with Patrick mean more than anything.





	Kiss Me Better, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy just a quick little breather fic for me between my last work and the upcoming one! Cute little fluffy thing! Disclaimer: I do not own Fall Out Boy or any of its affiliates. This is a work of fiction, please treat it as such.becau

     Pete’s had so many kisses in his life that he’s shocked he remembers the first one. He was twelve, a cocky little shit all of five-two with a smattering of acne and more testosterone than any boy his age should have had. A girl, two years older than him, a pretty little thing, emphasis on little, named Stephanie, with a long blonde ponytail and big brown eyes and legs so skinny he thought they might snap as she stood on her tiptoes to give him a little peck on the mouth. Under the slide in the little kids’ playground in the public park, Pete felt like the coolest kid in the world, like holy shit, he just got a kiss from an older woman!

     He never saw Stephanie again.

    He remembers the awkward lingering kisses from “girlfriends” he’d had at thirteen and fourteen, attempts at tongue that usually ending with choking, and getting bitten so much that his lips were almost permanently swollen. He remembers his first boyfriend, just shy of fifteen and his boyfriend was twenty, old enough to know better but Pete didn’t care, because he was the best kisser Pete had ever met, god his tongue was so gentle and they would make out for hours before Pete’s mom came home and his boyfriend, Charlie, had to sneak out the window.

     Pete broke up with Charlie on his fifteenth birthday.

     Pete remembers the kisses from the man he lost his v-card to. He can’t remember the name, God Pete was drunk that night, but remembers eyes the color of sapphires and strong hands. He left as soon as the man passed out beside him.

     Pete kisses so many people between the man and Jeanae. Jeanae, who was all soft smiles and bitchy attitude and inexperienced sixteen year old to Pete’s twenty-three. Jeanae, who used too much tongue and almost melted when Pete pulled out the tricks.

     He broke up with her when he found out she cheated on him.

     When Pete kissed Mikeyway, everything felt right. The shy biting, the giggles in combination with the blank face, the blasé attitude about everything, she ridges of bone and long legs pressed against him while lips locked and tongues danced and hands wandered. He felt connection, love, a bond, strength, and he knew Mikey get it too. It might have only lasted a summer, but God, it felt like seconds and a lifetime at the same time. He broke up with Mikey after Warped 2005.

     And then, there was Ashlee, all long legs and blonde hair and grey eyes and strong personality. Ashlee, who came down the aisle pregnant with his son. Ashlee, who kissed him like her life depended on it, holding his face in her delicate hands and kissing the breath out of him before coming back for more. She kissed him when they met. She kissed him when they became “a thing.” She kissed him on their wedding night. She kissed him the night Bronx Wentz was born. She kissed him even when they fought. She kissed him when fists flew between him and Patrick. She kissed him the day they went on hiatus. She kissed him the day she packed up her things and divorced him. She kissed him as she walked out the door.

     Then Meagan, beautiful, tall, almost luxurious Meagan. Ten years younger than him, mother to his youngest son, Saint Wentz. Model. She kissed him like someone who really was ten years younger, almost but not quite inexperienced, young, flirty, biting playfully and pulling back when he tried. She kissed him the night their son was born. She kissed him when he told her everything, his attraction to men, his feelings for Patrick, how he hid them for almost twenty years, said she knew and packed her things and kissed him as she left. Little did he know she was pregnant with a third child, his beautiful MJ. She kissed him on the cheek when she was born, too.

     Pete’s had so many kisses in his life. They all meant something to him, every single one, but none so much as Patrick’s. Patrick, who was his best friend. Patrick, who was willing to explain to Elisa, to his fucking wife, that he loved Pete. Willing to kiss him despite everything that happened. Despite the history. Pete had scars, mental physical and emotional and fuck, even though he was almost forty with three kids he was still fucked up. Patrick kissed his wounds shut, though. Made it better, made it hurt a little less.

     When Patrick kissed him, it was like coming home. Warm and sunny and bright and perfect and amazing. His lips were chapped and somewhat slimy from speaking and warm and tasted like coffee and cherry chapstick, and Pete was hysterically reminded of Cobra’s parody of that song. And when Patrick told Pete he knew, everything felt all better. Everything finally fell into place, and for the first time in almost forty years, Pete knew who his heart fully belonged to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Follow me on tumblr, @jaytylera-needgoodgayshit.


End file.
